ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sims Bustin' Out 2
The Sims Bustin' Out 2 is the successor to The Sims Bustin' Out, released in July 12, 2008. It is the fifth title in The Sims console series and the third The Sims title to not be released on PC (after The Sims Bustin' Out and The Urbz: Sims in the City). It featured the same 3D environment and engine the past game did, however adds several features from The Sims 2 expansion packs: The Sims Nightlife and The Sims: University. Bustin' Out 2 was released for Wii, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in the third quarter of 2007 As the title suggests, the Sims can get out of the house to visit other locations such as Shiny Things Lab or Casa Caliente. There are two modes: Bust Out Mode which has mission based gameplay and Open-Ended Mode which is open-ended gameplay very much like the original The Sims 2 PC game. The PlayStation 3 version once featured the option to play online, however, it was shut down August 1, 2008 the same day Sim-''Land'' and The Sims Bustin' Out' Online Weekend shut down. The Sims Bustin' Out 2 DS The Sims Bustin' Out 2 DS is ''the Nintendo DS version of ''The Sims Bustin' Out 2. ''However, it has a different story, plot, and gameplay. Plot and gameplay In the console version, Malcolm Landgraab is going around his neighborhood, stealing items again in return for unpaid rent. The player's objective is to complete each career track, unlock and buy back everyone's many possessions, and become rich enough to evict Malcolm again from his newer mansion and move their own Sim in. ''The Sims Bustin' Out 2 DS ''puts the player's Sim in a place called "SimValley" for summer holiday, again. Like the console version, this game's gameplay is objective-based - every time the player completes a series of tasks, the game is allowed to progress. In this game, there are no furnishing objects to unlock. Instead, the player must complete all tasks to unlock new houses. Deviating from the "point-and-click" selection process heretofore used in every Sims title, this version allows the user to control their Sim directly, using the GBCs directional pad. In both versions, there are various locations that Sims may visit throughout the course of the game. As Sims advance through the game, new areas become accessible. In the DS version, new mini-games may be unlocked in certain areas. New mini-games (jobs for the Sims) can be also unlocked progressively when certain tasks are done. Also, Sims can collect three cartridges from various locations and play classic games such as Snakes on the Sims' mobile phones; it would not be available again until ''The Sims 4 Levels * Mums House * Dudley's Trailer * Mimi's Place * Goth Manor * Studio 8 * Toane's Gym * Casa Caliente * Club Rubb * Shiny Things Labs * The Octagon * Pixel Acres * Tinsel Bluffs * Michels Mansion * Mystery Manor Characters * Mum Landgraab * Malcolm Landgraab * Mimi Landgraab * Dudley Landgraab * Mortimer Goth * Bella Goth (npc) * Alexander goth * cassandra goth * Charity Grant * Max Toane * Goldie the guider (npc) * Bing Bling * Mona Lott * Randy Hart * Paisley Rainbow * Vaughn Braun * Makino Nada * Humphrey Hawks * Fanny Adore * General Payne * Maxine Powers (npc) * Chase Skurtz * Ying the simmer (npc) * Max Stenner Controls Online Play The PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii versions featured a free online play called "Online Weekend 2", which was very similar to sim-land and The Sims ''Online Weekend. This mode allowed you to play both open-ended and Bust Out modes with other players and chat using the USB keyboard on the PS3 Other versions do not have the ability to chat. The server for the game shut down on August 1, 2008 date the same date sim-land and ''The Sims '' Online Weekend shutdown, which rendered the game impossible to play online. Reception Scores have improved by 0.077 on GameRankings and 97/100 on Metacritic. ''The Sims Bustin' Out 2 received positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 83.45% and 82/100, the Wii version 80.77% and 82/100, and the Xbox 360 version 79.43% and 82/100. ''The Sims Bustin' Out 2 DS ''received positive reviews. Aggregating review website GameRankings gave the Nintendo DS version 77.88%. Miscalleneous In other wikis Coming soon * Game Ideas Wiki Tagalog * The Sims Fanon * The Sims Wiki * The Sims Wiki Tagalog * Think-Up Games Wiki * Ideas Wiki * Video Game Fanon Calculation of the release date The Sims on PC was released on February 4, 2000 in North America. The Sims Bustin' Out was released for the GAW on December 2, 2003 The difference is 10 months, 2 days, and 3 years). The Sims 2 for PC was released on September 14, 2004 in North America. Therefore, The Sims Bustin' Out 2 was released on July 12, 2007 The difference is the same: 10 months, -2 days, 3 years.